


got a man now

by koif



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd years, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koif/pseuds/koif
Summary: It took them a while to realize, but eventually, they did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i am back. i am garbage for this ship. I APPRECIATE OPINIONS! enjoy :) (title from woman by the 1975)

Here's the thing between Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio, they hate each other. The moment they laid their eyes on each other, they know, that they are suppose to hate each other. They think they were the complete opposites. The King and The Servant. But there is another thing, they understand each other, and ironically, they fit together like puzzle pieces. It took them a while to figure out, but they eventually did.

2nd year of high school, when Tsukishima and Kageyama were alone in the club room, changing their shirts. Tsukishima glanced, and saw Kageyama's naked torso. It shouldn't affect him much, but it did. His heart shouldn't be beating so loudly, his face shouldn't be burning up, but it did. "Tsukishima!" Kageyama was calling him, but he couldn't hear over the thumping in his chest. "Are you okay? you seem a bit out of it. Do you have a fever?" the setter asked, genuinely concerned for Tsukishima's well-being, this only worsened his state. "I'm fine" the blonde replied. This was the time, Tsukishima knew, he was fucked.

2nd year, Spring Finals. Karasuno had won against Shiratorizawa once again, everyone was ecstatic. Kageyama, was extremely happy. He was laughing and jumping, then he turned to his left, and saw the middle blocker, doing the same thing. Laughing, smiling, screaming. Kageyama stopped for a second, and watched the blonde, he has never seen him like this before. He has never seen Tsukishima this happy before. Time stopped, Kageyama's heart, too. This was when Kageyama realized, _I want to be the one who makes him as happy as he is now._

After the two realized their feelings for each other, the bickering stopped. The two seemed shy around each other, and they seemed conscious too. Of course, Hinata and Yamaguchi was worried, so they talked about it. They came to the decision that the two should figure it out themselves. The gym went quieter. The constant teasing was replaced by quiet conversations, the loud screaming was replaced by silence. The atmosphere seemed calmer, more peaceful, but also extremely awkward. It was hard for the team, because it was suffocating. Ennoshita told Hinata and Yamaguchi to help fix this mess, or this awkward atmosphere will only continue. So, Hinata and Yamaguchi talked once more, and came once again to a decision, that they should fix whatever the hell is happening between their two best friends. Hinata talked to Kageyama, and Yamaguchi talked to Tsukishima.

"Hey, Kageyama, can I talk to you for a sec?" Hinata asked one night, after their daily practice. "What's the matter?" Kageyama answered, slightly worried for what Hinata has to say. "Kageyama, I trust that you will answer truthfully, so I'll ask you straightforwardly" the short boy said and took a deep breath, "DoYouMaybeIGuessLikeTsukishima?" he finally said, all in one breath. Hinata closed his eyes, expecting a punch or a slap, but Kageyama didn't reply. He opened his eyes, and Kageyama looked confused, sad almost. The latter chuckled, "You found out already? Damn, you are fast, dumbass." Hinata was surprised, and Kageyama had a fond look on his face. Hinata sent a text to Yamaguchi as soon as he got home. _Turns out Kagyema likes Tsukishima! It's your turn, Yamaguchi-kun! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)_

Yamaguchi read the text, and was even more nervous. He had told his mom that he would be home late because he had something to do at Tsukishima's house, but he was only there to talk to him about his feelings toward Kageyema. Yamaguchi had asked Tsukishima beforehand if he could talk to him at his house and the blonde agreed. Now that he was in Tsukishima's room, he doesn't know what to do. "So, what did you want to talk about?" the blonde asked, and Yamaguchi was startled. "I-i just w-wanted t-to ask you a q-question, T-tsukki" this was bad, Yamaguchi was scared, scared that Tsukki might get mad for him for assuming such a thing, scared for Kageyama that might get rejected, he was terrified. Yamaguchi closed his eyes and whispered, "Do you like Kageyama-kun, Tsukki?". The blonde was surprised, his eyes widened and he looked at his best friend. "How'd you find out?" Tsukishima asked. _Okay, he doesn't sound mad, I'm safe._ "Everyone sensed there was something wrong between the two of you, so we just assumed..." "And you assumed correctly, I do like Kageyama, for a while now, actually. I was planning on confessing tomorrow". Yamaguchi was happy, so happy. The moment he got home, he texted Hinata. _Operation: Fix Tsukki and Kageyama-kun, success! (￣∇￣)_

The next day, Tsukishima called Kageyama early in the morning, to meet him behind the gym. Kageyama went. Tsukishima was nervous as hell, but this was now or never, and they were graduating next year. He has to do this now, or he'll regret this for the rest of his life. The blonde waited for Kageyama until he appeared a few minutes later, drinking milk he bought from the vending machine. "Sorry, I wanted a drink." Kageyama said, and Tsukishima laughed. "What the hell? What's so funny, dumbass?" the setter asked. "You never change, do you?" Tsukishima said, after calming down. "What's that supposed to mea-" "Go out with me, Tobio". Tsukishima said, cutting off whatever the other was saying. This surprised Kageyama. Ocean blue eyes met with golden ones. Tsukishima looked so serious, it was almost scary. " 'Course I'll go out with you, stupid." And that's how it went.


End file.
